Multicast enables simultaneous transmission of data packets between a source (e.g., a server) and receivers that have joined a group identified by a multicast group IP address. A data packet is a formatted unit of data that typically contains control information and payload data. Control information may include: IP addresses (e.g., source and group IP addresses), error detection codes like checksums, sequencing information, etc. Control information is typically found in packet headers and trailers, with payload data in between.